


Kissing is like drinking water: you drink and your thirst increases.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I double dare you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing is like drinking water: you drink and your thirst increases.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 21, 2008.

The make out session was a result of stupid teenage hormones and Izumi insisting, with the gravity of a boy much older than he was, that there probably wasn’t a thing that Mizutani was good at. Mizutani, after whining some and pouting some, decided to prove Izumi wrong by leaning forward and kissing him, because the girls that he had gone around with before in their school had always had one thing to say about him – that was he awfully good with his mouth. What Mizutani had not really expected, however, was that they would kiss again after that first one. And again. And then a little more, along with some cop ups and rumpling of shirts.

  
They pull away, hot and breathless, staring at each other with hooded eyes, not really knowing who disengaged first. The uncomfortable and ragged silence is broken, of course, by Izumi, who is, if for anything, a most practical-thinking boy.

  
“I still think you suck at it. Do it again, so that I can make sure.”

  
And Mizutani, being the gullible idiot he is, does exactly as he’s told.  



End file.
